Can I Say I'm Sorry?
by justaweirdo
Summary: - Você sabe, você sempre soube, fui eu quem demorou a descobrir – Os olhos dele grudaram nos seus, de repente a temperatura aumentou, os corações aceleraram, as respirações pesaram.


Olhou uma última vez ao redor, silêncio. O leve barulho da chuva era o único som audível na sala vazia dos Weasley. Folheou novamente o livro, ajeitou melhor o cobertor sobre seus pés. Tudo aquilo parecia tão vazio, e as pequenas férias de natal que sempre lhe traziam alegria estavam decepcionando-a naquele ano. Ela preferia não aceitar que o maior motivo de seu desapontamento tinha nome, sobrenome e até residia sobre o mesmo teto no qual se encontrava. O fogo da pequena lareira trouxa crepitava, brasas chegavam a poucos centímetros do sofá, cada vez mais perto, como se cada uma delas desejasse chamar sua atenção.

- Você não parece realmente concentrada na leitura – Seu coração deu um leve pulo, tanto pelo susto quanto pela voz que a assustara. O olhou pelo canto dos olhos, ele tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios, a olhava.

- Retribui o sorriso – Apenas alguns pensamentos vagos que me distraem.

- Quer conversar sobre algo? – Nesses momentos em que estavam a sós ele não era o mesmo de outras ocasiões. Doce, sensível, carinhoso, realmente preocupado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem. E você? Não acha que está meio tarde para perambular pela casa?

- Você sabe que o melhor remédio para a minha insônia é andar.

- Sim, eu sei que você é estranho – Ela deu uma leve risada da careta de desaprovação do menino.

Longos minutos, o silêncio voltou a reinar. Com ele tão perto ela não conseguiria ler nem mais uma linha, apenas prestava atenção em sua respiração calma. Olhou-o de canto novamente, os olhos azuis brilhavam, refletindo o fogo, cabelos ruivos desarrumados moldavam o belo rosto. Seu olhar desceu, usava uma regata branca, mordeu levemente o lábio. Porque ele gostava de provocá-la assim?

Moveu rapidamente os olhos de volta ao livro quando ele a focou, medo de ser pega. Ele não a pertencia. Não tinha como esquecer as cenas tenebrosas que havia presenciado durante o ano letivo, ele tinha uma _namorada._ Beijos, abraços, carícias ousadas e o desejo que ela via correr pelos olhos do ruivo quando o mesmo observava Lavander Brown se aproximar. Não era amor, ela tinha certeza, poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos amor. O maior motivo pelo qual sabia disso era com a comparação entre seus sentimentos por ele e os que os dois demonstravam.

- Esse silêncio não está me deixando com sono.

- Vai caminhar.

- Se você não deseja a minha presença é só falar... – Fingiu mágoa, ela conhecia muito bem os dramas dele.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é isso.

- Talvez eu não saiba ao certo o que é – Ela deveria entender um duplo sentido? O nervosismo apareceu. Preferiu o silêncio.

Aproveitar as oportunidades era sempre o melhor, mas tinha medo de falar demais, ou pior, expressar-se errado.

- O seu silêncio sempre causa vários questionamentos em minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu apenas prefiro não responder nada sem estar totalmente certa sobre a minha resposta.

- E você não está?

A confusão continuava em sua cabeça, como ela poderia conversar com alguém sem ao menos saber se tratavam do mesmo assunto? Ele poderia estar falando de qualquer outra coisa...

- Como saberei a resposta sem antes saber a pergunta?

- Eu pensei que você soubesse a pergunta, apenas não tivesse obtido a chance de me responder.

- Não sei se estamos falando da mesma coisa.

- Você sabe, você sempre soube, fui eu quem demorou a descobrir – Os olhos dele grudaram nos seus, de repente a temperatura aumentou, os corações aceleraram, as respirações pesaram.

- E-e-– Não terminou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, tocando a pequena mão da garota.

- _I never meant the things I said to make you cry, can I say I'm sorry? _– Cantarolou, ela observou o movimento dos seus lábios, perigosamente perto. Não pode evitar um leve sorriso.

- É melhor tarde do que nunca, não? – Já conseguia sentir o ar quente da respiração dele sobre sua bochecha. Os corpos perto, se tocando. O cobertor escorregou, o braço do ruivo entrelaçou sua cintura fina.

- Muito melhor – Tocaram os lábios levemente, enquanto o fogo da lareira diminuía e as brasas pareciam finalmente acalmarem-se.

Hermione's POV.

Um beijo final é sempre clichê, mas foi o que aconteceu. Além disso, não vejo uma história de amor sem partes clichês, e com certeza posso dizer que esse foi um dos poucos momentos nada originais na nossa, porque o resto, bem, você já sabe.

N/a: Bom, minha primeira short fic, me inspirei ouvindo too close for comfort, do mcfly espero que vocês gostem, e comentem haha n

bgs x

thatweirdo_


End file.
